Coincedence
by Sterek123
Summary: what do you think would happen if Bonnie starts watching Vampire Diaries   and whatever happens in the show happens in real life  not good with summaries but hopefully the story is better


**Coincidence**

Hello peoplez I'm writing another story!

Hope you like it :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing this all belongs to L.J Smith

Summary: What do you think would happen if Bonnie starts watching Vampire Diaries?

And whatever happens in the show happens in real life

"I'm in love." Bonnie confessed to her best friend Caroline. "I'm in love and I don't know what to do."

Caroline squealed in delight wrapping the little witch in a tight hug. "Oh my god Bonnie! This is so incredibly amazing! Is it Jeremy? Ooh it _is_ isn't it? You naughty girl, going after younger guys is it."

Bonnie stopped momentarily confused. "Jeremy? What? Eww… no! No offence to him but he's just a kid."

Caroline sighed rolling her baby blues. "He's just 5 months younger than you, it's no big deal. Who is it then? Tyler? You guys have been getting close these past weeks." She said with a hint of jealousy.

"Whoa, calm down girly, we're just friends. You can have him."

"I don't want him." She said quickly. "OKAY back to you! If it isn't baby Gilbert and it isn't Wolf Boy, then who is it?" she looked suddenly alarmed. "It's not Stefan right? Cause stealing your besties' guy is just wrong, I mean it's cool to watch on T.V and read in books but in real life? Not my cup of O' Negative."

"Eww, don't use blood as a metaphor or whatever." Bonnie exclaimed laughing. "Even though Stefan has the hottest back in the world it isn't him."

"Back huh?" asked a voice from behind them. "You know Bon Bon you're one weird witch." They both turned to see Damon standing there wearing his infamous smirk. "And while we're having this wonderful conversation, it's not me you love right?"

Bonnie snorted. "In your dreams Salvatore. And just so we're clear call me Bon Bon one more time and I'll light your ass on fire."

The black haired vampire just grinned. "Alright, who is it then? I'm just _dying_ to know."

"Yeah come on Bonnie, tell us." Caroline pitched in. "Nothing you say leaves this room." She promised.

Bonnie snuck a suspicious glance at Damon. "Okay fine! If you really want to know I'll tell you. His name is… the guy that I love is…. Is…"

"Oh just spit it out witch!" Damon snapped.

"Okay! His name is…. Derek!" there was a pause. No one breathed and no one moved.

"Who…?" Damon started. "Who in the world is…. Derek?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You don't know Derek? He's like the hottest guy in the world!" at their questioning expression she sighed impatiently. "He's from the show Vampire Diaries. It's the best show ever made hands down. Come on I thought your kind kept tabs on shows about themselves. Anyways he has spiky black hair and gorgeous baby blue eyes you can drown in. god he's so hot!"

"But not as hot as me right?" Damon asked.

"Ha yeah right. He beats you no doubt. The only downer is that he loves his brother's girlfriend Iliana. I for one think he should be with the witch Becky."

"Now you're being biased." Damon said cheekily.

"No!" Bonnie giggled. "Well maybe, but seriously she's quite a looker. With curly black/brown hair and emerald green eyes she turns heads. Plus she has black skin so like…ehem me."

"Okay now you're just judgmental." Damon teased.

"Shh…" Caroline said interrupting their daily banter. "Bonnie describe the show to me it sounds a little familiar."

"Okay umm… sure. Well, there are 4 main characters. Derek the hot bad ass vampire, Steven, Derek's little brother. Also a vampire but not as bad ass and not as hot. Then there's Iliana the one with Steven but leading Derek on at the same time, dumb bitch. And finally there is Becky the Witch, Iliana's best friend.

"It all started almost 2 centuries ago when Steven and Derek were in love with the beautiful vampire Carrey. The only thing was that they were human and she was a vampire. They didn't know what she was, but when she revealed her true self they reacted in different ways. Derek was so happy he kept asking her to change him so they could be together forever, while Steven was a complete spaz yelling and screaming. It took a little compulsion and a few comforting words to accept what she was.

"The two brothers exchanged blood with her. Within the 24 hours the blood was in their system the secret council aka the vampire hunters came and captured Carrey and killed them. It was all Steven's fault btw. When they awoke Steven drank human blood and practically shoved some down Derek's throat making him hate his brother which is so sad since they used to be inseparable before Carrey.

"Flash forward 150 years they come to find a girl that's a complete knock off of Carrey, which is Iliana if you didn't know that. Anyways Steven loves her since the beginning but Derek's another story. He found out that Carrey's still alive but stuck in a tomb under the church. He got Becky and her grandma to open the tomb but unfortunately the spell was too strong and the grandmother died. After that he fell in love with her.

"Becky and Derek hated each other, always at each other's throat and making threats. But when all the vampires that _were_ in the tomb got out they had to ban together to stop them along with Steven and Iliana of course. After all that fiasco they were alright. I mean they still disliked each other and she still lights him on fire but they could stand talking and stuff, he even gave her a nick name! 'Judgey' isn't that cute? You can definitely see the sexual tension between them."

Bonnie blew out a deep breath. "Whew! That was a mouthful. Doesn't it sound amazing?"

Damon started to laugh. "Are you saying that the 'love of your life' is a pansy ass vampire wannabe who's in love with a clone which belongs to his pansy ass brother? Ha! That's sad witch. Really sad."

Bonnie frowned. "Hey, it's better than pining over a vampire for 100 years plus who didn't even care about you."

He just rolled his eyes, not even the slightest affected by her low blow. "I was over that whore such a long time ago."

"Katherine!" Caroline yelled, from across the room, after thinking very hard about something. "It's Katherine!"

"Yes Caroline, her name was Katherine." Damon says slowly as if talking to a child. He turns to bonnie, in a mock whisper he says, "I think eating all those bunnies made her a bit slow. Having that much crap in you isn't good for a growing child."

"Shut up you sociopath." Caroline retorted. "What I'm saying is don't you think this show seems a bit familiar? I mean, 2 vampire, a witch, tombs? Does any of this ring a bell?"

"Sweetie I think you should go lay down for a moment." Bonnie said cautiously.

"I'm fine Bonnie! I just- ARGH! Fine I'm gone." And with that she left the house muttering about how stupid we are.

"So," Damon says casually. " Do you think Barbie finally lost her marbles? I give her a day or two till she explodes. Anyways, now that the extra is gone are you gonna tell me who you _really_ love?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bonnie says nervously.

Damon just rolls his eyes. "Do you expect me to believe to that you'd fall in love with a vampire after all that happened?"

"Don't say anything about Derek!" Bonnie yells offensively. "He has his faults but so do you! So you have no right."

"Nu-uh little witch, don't try to turn the conversation to me. Don't lie you love some one else."

"Well maybe I do, but you will never know."

"Trust me Bon Bon, when I want something I always get it. Always.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Please don't start that cliché crap. 'I always get what I want'" she said mocking him.

Damon just laughs and leaves the room, but not before saying over the shoulder, "Don't forget. Always!"

God help us all.

FIN

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Read and Review!

~Sadia

P.S: this is kinda embarrassing but I need your help

I'm not really good with computers so I don't know how to upload chapter *Blushes*

Please don't laugh and if you know how msg me

Thx 33


End file.
